Just walk away
by windwhisprer
Summary: this is a story about neji tenten about how he leaves and she wants him back (this is my first tenten fic so please no flamers but advice would be helpful)reveiw and I'll update tentenXsomeone? COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

  
she had tears streaming down her face 

"why can't you stay with me" she cried he said nothing "say something to me!" once again he didn't reply "please stay...with me..." he couldn't stop the tears he turned around and with one movement he kissed her they broke and he looked at her

"I'm sorry I cant stay" he whispered "I love you too much I wouldn't want to loose you"

This time she had nothing to say he swiftly turned

"please dont leave I dont care I'll risk my life just to be with you for one more day" she wimpered he stopped his back facing her

"just remeber I'll always love you" he started to walk away she went weak in the knees and fel to the ground

"dont leave me" she whimpered as all he did was walk away from her

Tenten walked down the road eyes staring forward as she remebered when Neji left forever she ws now 23 he had left when she was 17

"tenten" came a voice but she didn't hear "tenten" it came again once again she was still remembering the cold lonliness of neji "tenten!" the young man shook her out of her daze

"huh what?" she said and her eyes focused on who was standing in front of her lee looked at her with his big eyes "sorry lee" she said they walked together

"are you thinking of him again?" she didn't answer "TENTEN!" he shouted

"yes" she whimpered

"why can't you get over him? he's gone tenten please how long are you gonna be like this?" he asked

"I dont know ok I just dont know!" she took off down the street lee sighed he made her cry again he walked back to the traning feild training would solve everything


	2. starting over

Tenten walked home she cried silently hoping no one would see she walked inside and closed the door she sank down to the floor crying

"where are you neji-kun?" she asked there was a knock on the door she ignored it then it came again she sighed and answered it standing there was sakura

"hi sakura-chan" she said quietly

"hi tenten-chan" sakura said walking in "are you ok?" she asked

"yes just nothing" tenten turned her back to her

"neji?" sakura said reading her mind

"yea.."

"I've been through the same thing with sasuke-kun but I found love somewhere else naruto-kun he's kind and funny and he was there all along this might sound odd but maybe there's someone else who you haven't noticed that can make you happy" sakura said sitting tenten down on the coutch

"maybe your right maybe I should forget him but I dont know he's everywhere I look" tenten said wipping her eyes

"yes that takes a while to get over but I'm sure you'll find someone to make you happy" sakura said "after all for me he was in front of me for the longest time but I never noticed"

"thank you sakura" there was a knock at the door tenten stood up and answered it naruto stood there

"hi tenten is sakura-chan here?" he asked sakura stood up and walked over to him

"hi naruto-kun" she said "is something wrong?"

"no I just wanted to say bye I'm going on a mission with kakashi-sensei so I came to say goodbye but if your busy I'll just um..." naruto turned away and sakura gave him a kiss on the cheak she turned to tenten

"I'll see you ok?"

"yea see you later" sakura and naruto walked down the street towards the gate tenten watched them for a minute before closing the door she started to cry again but wipped her tears

"I wont shed another tear for him again no anymore from now on I'm going to be strong" she paced around her house and put away everything that reminded her of neji "neji-kun I'm sorry but from now on your out of my head and out of my life" she told herself "no more tears no more regret from now on I'm starting over" 


	3. return

ok ok yes the last chapter was rushed I know but this one will be better

Tenten walked down the street compleatly happy with herself

'it's been 3 weeks and I haven't thought of him yes he's out of my mind forever I'm never gonna see him again never never never never never never...' tenten thought but a voice behind her startled her

"tenten.."

"neji-kun!" she turned around to come face-to-face with hinata "oh hi hinata-chan.." tenten said slightly disaponited

"sorry tenten-chan but uh it's um would you like to train with me?" hinata asked shyly

"yes sure anything to get my mind off that evil-little-leaves-his-grilfriend-and-never-comes-back-ungreatful-little-"

"tenten-chan are you comming?" hinata called from halfway down the street

"yea sorry"

Tenten walked down the street with hatchi he was a guy that came from another ninja acadamy from the other side of kohana (AN: yes yes I know kohana doesn't have 2 acadmies but just go with it)

"so the guy came at me like this...and I dodged, swirved and attcked like this and then nailed him but then I fell off the egde of the cliff and got this scar.." he rambled tenten wasn't really listening she just stared at the ground "tenten-san?" he asked

"yes yes and how did you get this one?" she pointed to another scar hopeing he would rambled on and she ould drif off back in her thoughts

"I already told you about that one.." he said eyeing her

"I know I know but tell me again"

"alright so I was in this big battle with about 40 enemy ninja's I was all alone and..."

'great this guy just wants to talk about himself oh well maybe the next one will be better...' tenten thought as the guy rambled on and on

tenten laughed as she walked down the street with another guy tenten was surprisingly enjoying herself the guys name was kiyimaru he was from the other acadamy and he was like a dream come true

"bye kiyi-kun" she waved and walked back into her house she walked back to her room and sat down on her bed her smile fadded as she remebered neji she flopped back on her bed her face down on her pillow

'think of kiyi think of kiyi..' she told herself as she drifted off to sleep

tenten spent a long time with kiyimaru he was a great guy she couldn't help but think of neji after all he owned her heart she walked down the street she bit into a rice ball

'I'm better off without that neji after all his training sessions nearly killed me and he always ignored me...when he wasn't being the sweetest man on the planet god I can't avoid it I think I love him' she thought

"tenten! tenten!" came a voice behind her she turned to see lee running for her

"hi lee-kun" she said turning towards him

"tenten you won belive this"

"what?"

"it's neji"

"what about him?"

"he's back"


	4. your wold comes crashing down

"what?" tenten thought she heard wrong

"yea he wandered back into the village like not to long ago but tenten theres something you want to-" he was cut off by tenten

"where is he?"

"tenten I have to tell you something first" by this point tenten had become very impaitent and grabbed lee bythe collar she had a scarrier expression on her face then itachi sasuke and orchimaru combined

"I WILL ASK YOU ONE MORE TIME LEE WHERE IS NEJI-KUN!" she practacly screamed in his face

"tsunaide's office she working on him" she dropped him and ran as fast as her legs could carry her to tsunaide's office she burst through the door to find neji in a corner with tsunaide and gai looking as though they were about to rugby tackle him

"neji!" tenten was over joyed she started towards him but was stopped by gai

"belive me you dont want to go over there" neji peirked up at tenten's voice

"what is it now have you brought reinforcements?" he demanded

"for the last time neji we're not your enemies" tsunaide said slowly walking towards him "now if you'll just let me examine you I can find out whats wrong" before she got to close neji grabbed a lamp and swong at her she dodged eaisly but jumped back

"your liying now tell me where I am and whyyou wont turn on the lights?" tenten looked oddly at him there were giant windows with tuns of light comming in

"uh they are on neji" tenten said

"then how come I can't see you?" he demanded trying to pinpoint the voice tenten ignored the protests of tsunaide and gai and shewalked towards him

"neji dont you remeber me it's me tenten remember?"

"I dont remember any tenten!" he shot tenten froze how could he forget her she continuted walking towards her and neji perirked up when he heard her footsteps

"get away from me!" he swong the lamp at her and it hit her arm it sliced open nicley having free blood flow down her arm

"dammit neji!" she appeared behind him in a rage hitting him on the back of his neak knocking him out he fell to the floor in a heap

"why didn't I think og that?" asked gai as he moved closer to him with tsunaideshe rolled him over and grabbed a little light she opened his eyes and examined them

"is he ok tsuanide did I hurt him?" tenten asked nervously

"I was worried about this" tsunaide said moving to his other eye

"oh god I gave him a concussion he's gonnadie I hit him toohard maybe I should've just walked away you could've handles it right?" tenten exclaimed pacing back and forth

"no no you didn't hit him that hard" tsunaide said slioghtly annoyed with the youths pacing

"well then what?"

"It's his eyes they're dammaged and he had some dammage to his memory as well it's no wonder why he can't remeber you so to put it bluntly he's blind and he has no idea who you are"

"y-your kidding" tenten said not beliving what tsuinaide had said

"nope" with those words tenten's world came crashing down 


	5. blind but stobborn

"no he's not blind" tenten said her hands shacking all those fantasy's she had with neji comming back for her were never like this

"no need to worry" tsunaide said realxing as gai dicided to tie neji down before he woke up

"worry? oh yes how could I possably not worry after all it's not like your boyfriend's blind" she bit her toumg she had called neji her boyfirend

"as I was saying it might not be permenent it depends on how badly his eyes were dammaged same goes with his memory if it's not that serious then he'll be back to his old anbocious self in 2 or 3 months if it's semi-bad then he'll only recover half his sight and half his memory and if it was really bad then he will never regain his memories or sight" tsunaide spoke the last part in utmost seriousness witch made tenten shivver

"so what am I soppous to do?"

"well right now he's blind and attacks random people sowe'll need someone to look after him gai has his students I'm hokage so tenten it's all up to you" tsunaide said sitting in her desk

"me? why me?" she asked blushing slightly

"well who better then his girlfriend?" tenten snapped her attention back to neji who was now regaining conciousness gai grabbed a curtain rod preparing to fight his x-student to the death but tenten walked by him and over to neji wjho was now standing up

"where am I?" he asked

"kohana village in the leaf contrey" he jumped at her voice not knowing it would be right next to him "I am tenten and you are-" she was cut off by neji

"neji"

"do you know anything about yourself?"

"no"

"your last name when you were born"

"no no"

"oh brother"

"why are keeping personal information on me?" he asked

"no"

"then why can't I see you?" he snapped like he was being cornered

"because your blind now common I'm brining you home" she sid like he was a stray she grabbed his hand and noticed he flinched and pulled his hand away

"whats wrong?" she asked

"nothing" he said "lets go" he walked forward hopeing to go out the door but unfortuatly missed and ran into the wall

"dammit" he held his nose tsuanide tried not to laugh

"here let me help you" she sid trying to guide him to the doorway

"I dont need your help" he snapped he felt anong the walls to the doorway "see I can do this on my own"

"wow thats just atonashing I cant wait to see how you'll get down the starirs" 


	6. time goes by

finally they had made it to her house luckily she had her own place s o she didn't have to worry about parent s asking her why she had a stray boy in the househe st with his back to her facing a corner

"I dont need your help"

"of course you dont"

"I'm fully capable of living on my own"

"sure you are"

"stop it right now" he stood up suddenly and walked towrds her with amazing accuracy "I am not some kind of baby I'm a ninja and I can take care of myself" he yelled she was startled that he had found her

"look I'm not being mean I just think you could use some help after allyou are blind once your back to normal I'll leave you alone ok?" he didn't answer justb slumped back down to the floor

"are you hungrey?" she askedgoing over to the cubords he didn't answer her she looked back to see him holding out his hand "whats with that?" she asked

"give me the food" neji said coldly

"what happened to I can do it myself?" tenten asked smirking

"I'm blind what do you expect of me?" he asked she rolled her eyes and threw him a box of cherios it landed next to him he felt around the ground until he found it and started munching away

as time went by neji slowly recovered some memories it had been 2 weeks and neji could remeber alot aboutb his childhood unfortuantly nothing about tenten she sat staring at him one day soaking in his features

"what are you doing?" he asked rudely

"watching tv" tenten said as she fliced on the tv

"then why are you right in front of me?" he asked

"how did you know I wan is front of you?" she asked

"I can feel your breath" she sat back not noticing she was so close to him

"sorry"

"so you were staring at me?"

"that's creepy you stare at me well how would you like it" he glared at a spot at the wall

"he neji I'm over here" she said he turned to where her voice came from and continuted to stare

"common please neji" tenten begged

"no" he answered

"why not?"

"I'd rather stay here and stare at the wall"

"neji you cant see"

"common it's one short walk" she had been begging him for the past 30 minutes and he still hadn't gone for it

"what will it take you to get you to come with me"

"nothing"

"really so you'll come" tenten's facem lit up

"not on youer life" tenten growled anmd took off her coat

"fine then neji I'll just go to bed" she stormed down the hall and closed the door he sat in silence for a long time he couldn't see her to know she was angrey he rcognised that tone of voice he considered going in to see if she was ok but dicided not to after all she was just a girl 


	7. sight

over the next week neji had dicided not to talk tenten didn't know what happened but he simply stopped talking

"are you ok?"

"do you want a hug?"

"are you hungrey?"

"..." tenten finally gave up and walke back to the kitchen she started making eggs seeing as it was 10 in the morning when she hd finished she walked over to neji's spot oin the floor she tuched his arm but he flinched

"common breakfast is rady" she whispered he stood up and guided himself to the table she sat down across from him they ate in silence and tenten cleared the table and sat back down

"ok if you dont tell me what's wrong I'm going to pin you too that wall" she poionted to the wall behind him his unfocused eyes came up to look past her

"I heard you talking to tsuaide" he said bluntly tenten bit her toung tsunaidse had called to see how he was doing and they started talking aboutb his eyes

"oh that well that it's probably not even gonna happen your gonna get your sight back" she laughed nerviously

"if your really worried tsunaide is comming iover this afternoon to cheak your eyes" tenten said standing up neji got up and guided his way to the closet he sat down in it and closed the door it was neji's place to think tenten shook her head at least he was out of the way

there was a knock at the door and tenten answered it tsuainde stood there

"hello tenten how's neji?" before tenten could answer the closet door opened and neji tumbled out

"fuck!" he excaimed tsunaide just walked in and sat him on a chair and pulled out her little light to cheak his eyes

"so neji have you been seeing anything latly?" she asked

"ok try your best to follow the light" she moved it back and forth but neji's eyes stayed centered tenten paced back and forth worried finally tsunaide looked up

"so what's happening?" she asked

"well they're not reackting to light by now and if he was going to recover he would've gotten that far ao I'm afraid it's perment" neji flinched and tenten closed her eyes as if trying to make everything disapear

ok well thats it for tonight have fun - 


	8. painful words

tenten said goodbye to tsunaide as she left she turned to see neji had moved from the chair to his usual spot on the ground she sighed and walked over to him she couldn't think of anything to say to him after all he was blind forever she shuffled in front of him but he turned away she moved in front of im again but once again he moved away

"dammit neji come here" she shouted as he turned his back to her

"why so you can stare at me?" he asked

"no so I can do this" she moved in front of him and gave him a hug before he could run away he flinched then relaxed oh yea he realxed alright for about 30 seconds before throwing tenten off him

"hey! I was just trying to help" she said rubbing her arm he stood up and turned his unfoucused eyes on her

"oh yes alot of help you have been tenten giving me a hug horay now I can see" he said sarcasticly but tenten was ignoreing him and was just plain and totally shocked

"you called me tenten" she said

"well thats your name isn't it" tenten was still partky in shock for the last couple weeeks he had called her "woman" and "you" she smiled and got to her feet it wasn't whisking her away but it was a start she looked at him

"dont worry neji even if you never see again I'll be your eyes" she walked up and touched his arm he clenched his fists and threw her off him

"leave me alone you know tenten your just so damm annoying just leave me alone!" he screamed tears weld up in her eyes but she blinked them away not wanting him to know she was crying

"but I just-" she was cut off by neji

"wanted to help? damm it just leave me alone I HATE YOU!" he was practicly screaming the last part

"fine then if you dont want my help you can just go die in a corner" her voice cracked and he flinched before he could say anything she grabbed her coat and shoes and tore out the door leaving him alone

ok ok yes it's confusing but dont worry about it she cried because it hurts when the guy you love says he hates you and thanks to moonlightpath and FireDragonBL for all your support and yes I know it's stupid to leave a blind guy alone in a house bad tenten bad


	9. chapter 9

tenten walked down the street she continuted unti she was at the lake at the bottem of the hokage mountin she sat down and let ner feet go over the edge so they barly touched the water she sighed she enjoyed this place every time her and neji used to go on a walk they always ended up here she sat there for many hours going though everything they had been through in her mind and after 3 hours started talking to herself

"..this isn't even him anymore thats not the man I love maybe he'll go back to normal or maybe I'll have to work on him again I probably will I'll make him crack" she rubbed her hands together she sighed "I dont want to have to do that all over again oh well this time it'll be fun!" she stood up but stopped almost waiting waiting for a fraimilair arms to wrap around her waist as they used to she sighed and headed towards er house

she walked in to see him in his usual spot thinking he murmered something under his breath and she got closer to try and hear it he murrmered it agai8n

"what" she was alomst next to him he said it louder

"sorry" she smiled and stood up taking off her jaket and shoes

"dont worry about it" she gave a yawn "I'm going to bed if you need something wake me" he didn't answer and she smilpy walked to her room she changed and opened the door to find neji right there! had he been listening?

"neji!" a loud smack was heard across town naruto and akura peirked up

"what the hell was that?" naruto asked

"tenten" sakura answered like it was nothing

"oh" naruto went back to his noodles

tenten walked to the washroom to brush herc teeth she walked back to her room "night neji"

"..." neji just sat back in his usual spot on the floor rubbing his face like he had never been hit before

tnten yawned and walked out of her room

"morning" she said but when she accually looked at neji he was passed out in his spot on the floor she walked over and sat next to him '_he looks cute when he sleeps'_ she thought as she started petting him he stirred and she jumped up pretending she was doing something else

"what time is it?" he asked

"um 8:30" she said walking towards the counter she pulled out some coco puffs and started stuffing them in her mouth

"where's the table?" he asked standing up and putting his hands forward hopeing to feel it

"straight now left no your other left warmer warmer there"

hi me agin aorry this is taking forever my comp is so slow bleh anyway thanks for the updates


	10. chater 10

over the next week neji had accually become livable with...mostly they sat on a coutch watching a horror movie funny when the movie started tenten and neji were on opisite sides of the coutch but now that the movie is have over tenten is practicly on neji's lap scared to death neji is sitting there litening to tenten's explanations of whats happening

"and now the killer is comming up from the basement and-" tenten started

"hey tenten?'

"what?"

"can you not sit on me"

"I'm not sitting on you" she said bluntly

"yes your right you just sitting on my legs clutching my shirt" neji said tenten looked down she hadn't reilised that she had moved so close to him she got off and sat back to where she was originally but amazingly she was back on huis lap in the next 5 minutes he rolled his eyes but no one noticed

"hey tenten"

"what?"

"can you get me some popcorn?" he asked she glanced at the kitchen

"but what happens if there's a murderer in the kitchen"

"tenten"

"what?"

"your a ninja some baka off the street wouldn't be able to kill you" she hesitated but got up and walked into the kitchen she made poppcorn there was a noise behind her she scramed and threw a kunai it was only a mouse luckily her kunai missed whitch is a first neji simply ignored the sounds and listened to the tv she came out with popcorn

"I got it but I risked my life and-" she was cut off by neji

"shhh" she turned back to the tv and was soon onc again on neji's lap but luckily for neji's poor bloodlost legs the movie ended and neji crawled back to his spot on the floor he refused to sleep anywhere else

"hey neji" came tenten

"what?" he sounded annoyed

"can I sleep with you tonight" neji said nothing but in the back of his mind he was going crazy

_'holy fuck! she wants to sleep with me go for it no dont go for it go for it no dont go for it' _

"tenten"

"what?"

"your a fully grown ninja sleep in your own bed"

"but what happens if a guy wants to hurt me?"

"like I said your a-"

"but I'm asleep he could kill me" she obvestly had this planned

"they wont get passed me"

"of course they wont get passed a sleeping blind guy"

"set traps"

"but-"

"go to bed" tenten growled he had her she crawled back into her room and got changed but as soon as she turned out the light she flicked it back on she was too afraid she looked back out at neji he was already alseep she crawled over to where he lay and laid down next to him she snuggled up close to be warm she closed her eyes and as soon as neji heard her steady breathing he opened his eyes ((AN: smart neji! you cant see)) his hand worked up her body to her face he simply laid a hand over her face trying to soak in her features he smiled and closed his eyes again falling into a blissful sleep

I offically hate my computer it's pure evil and slow but I'm getting great incouragemen t from my naruto dolls

tenten: I love it

neji: shoot me

kiba: I wanna be in it!

itachi:...

sasuke: it sucks you suck

me: thats it sasuke face the wall

sasuke:wahhhhhhh

kakashi: they shoudl have sex

me:kakashi!

kakashi: hehehehehehe

me: you know they're right there

neji: I'm gonna kill you

tenten: not before me

kakashi:meep!

haha yes I'm insane


	11. chapter 11 I'm lazy

neji awoke the next morning he yawned and sat up then reilised he couldn't see after searching he found her and shook her

"tenten tenten... wake up" she stirred and rolled over

"5 more minutes mommy.." she muttered neji shook his head no one called him mommy and got away with it

"tenten your house is on fire" she imeadetly jumped from her spot

"what where!" she screamed neji just laughed she turned her attention back to the laughing ninja on the ground

"jackass" she muttered going over to the kitchen

"I had to get you back you called me mommy"

"did not"

"did too"

"did not"

"did too"

"did not"

"did too"

"can we eat breakfast now?"

"I won"

"did not"

"did too"

the two sat on the coutch neji occasinally asking what time it was

"what time is it now?" he asked

"why do you want to know?"

"just tell me"

"10:37"

"another hour"

"another hour untill what?"

"nothing" tenten rolled her eyes

"i'm trying to read leave me alone" she turned back to a very good book about a guy that looses his sight and a girl who tries to help him but he's too stuborn to tell her anything she glanced up at neji "I need a new book" she said putting it back down on the table he sat on the ground stareing at the wall even though he couldn't see

"why do you stare at the wall?"

".."

"you dont have to tell me just wondering"

"I'm trying to see the colour" he said

"oh it's-"

"dont I'll figure it out" he shouted

"ok" after an hour she walked back to the room to see him still staring at the wall

"it's 11:30" she said wondering what he was going to do

"get your coat" he said

"we're going for a walk"

tenten laughed playfully as she walked down the street she walked circles around neji... literally she couldn't stop giggiling

"I should've stayed home" neji shook his head

"neji-kun" he flinched

"yes"

"how did you know we used to go on walks to the lake?" she asked as she stopped and walked beside him

"I remembered" he muttered

"really what else do you remember?" she asked

"nothing really I remeber lee and gai and they're stupid poses" neji closed his eyes at the memory

"anything else"

"nope" she sighed and he opened his eyes again in the drop

"hey what's wrong?" he asked

"nothing"

"dont lie"

"well I was hopeing you'd remeber me by now"

"I did too" she looked up at him only to see him trip over a rock and land face first into the lake tenten looked at him for a second bebore bursting out laughing

"hey that's not funny" neji said surfacing

"yes it is" neji followed her voice and swam to the shore grabbing her ankle and pulling her in

"now it's funny!"

"neji I am so gonna kill you!" she screamed as she chased after him


	12. fuzzy lines

neji awoke on the coutch with tenten lying on him ((although he couldn't see any of it)) her hair was down and he found himself petting it until she stirred and pretended to be asleep

"how did I get home yesterday?" she asked herself "he looks so peaceful when he sleeps" neji chose this time to attack

"I do do I?" she jumped off the coutch with a scream

"dont do that!" neji just laughed

"so breakfast?"

"eggs?"

"good"

tenten insited they take another walk but they stayed away from the lake because they both knew what would happen when they came home neji flopped back down on his spot on the ground and tenten walked towards the bathroom

"i'm taking a bath dont come in"

"..." neji was more foucused on the tv he swore he could see a lighter black cut out against a darker black he reached out a tried to touch the lighter black his hand felt the tv he closed his eyes and shook his head he got up and started to walkk over to the sink it had been plagueing him since he woke up he tripped over something his eyes shot dow he saw a black rectangle he picked it up and turned it over it was a book how neji saw the black rectangle was beyond him he walked to the sink and stuck his head under the tap he looked up and saw a box on the wall he felt it it was the cubordes neji came up with his own explanation he was going insane

m,uhuhahahahaha I know I know short but I'm going to write chappie 13 now and yes I do have naruto dolls yes I cant spell yes I talk to them yes I made them myself and no I'm not crazy glanceglance

neji: yes you are

kiba: totally

itachi: your worse then me

me: shut up all of you!


	13. chapter 13

tenten walked out of the bathroom

"I'm in heaven!" she excaimed combing her hair neji whipped around he could see the black outline of her body "I'll make you lunch in a second neji I have to get dressed first" she walked into her room he shook his head

"I'm crazy I'm blind I'm blind and crazy" he sat back down in his spot and tried to see the colour of the wall tenten walked out not tio long later

"hey what do you want to do today? we could go on another walk we could listen to the tv we could go to bed we could um stare at the wall"

"I'm not going on another walk I've listened to the- well maybe I'm not tired and I am staring at the wall" he said all in 3 seconds she stirred the pot

"ok tv it is" tenten said turning back to the food

after tenten burnt the food twice she finally got it they sat at the table neji staring at tenten

"ok I know I stare at you but you dont have to stare at me" she said sipping her soup

"I'm getting you back"

"it's creepy"

"now you know how I feel"

they watched tv for about 9 hours before tenten fell asleep neji continuted to stare at the box slowly making out figures

"so bugs bunny is a bunny? ...that was a realy stupid comment" he said he turned his attention back down to the sleeping tenten on his chest her hair was up but messily he tried to see her features but all he could see was blackness

"I really am crazy" he thought as he fell asleep

yes yes I know that was dumb of course bugs bunny is a rabbit not a bunny anyway to answer you question it takes about 5 hours to make each doll and it's a pain to make all their clothes and hot glue burns and I( was going to make hinata and sakura but then I got side tracked and if you wanted one moonlightpath I need your adress and the one you wanted but it would be creepy to ask for your address so I wont and I have neji tenten kiba itachi kakashi and sasuke


	14. chapter 14

neji awoke the next morning and he could see shades of grey and some features

"thats it I've finally lost it" he said tenten stirred beside him she awoke and he smiled her voice made him smile she awoke

"what time is it?" she asked

"how should I know?" he asked

"oh right" she didn't move

"shouldn't you cheak?" he asked

"I would but your too warm" she said snuggleing deeper he blushed as she fell asleep again he sighed but snuggled back down he could use the sleep himself when he awoke again she was up and cooking

"what time is it?" he asked sitting up he heard the frying pan hiss

"5"

"pm?"

"yes"

"crap man" he walked over to the table and sat down he heard her put a plate down in front of him "what is it?" he asked poking it

"eatible" she said digging into hers

"ok but if I drop down dead it's your fault" he said starting to eat it it tasted good and that was eough for him he couldn't hear tenten move again "are you sraing at me?"

"no"

"yes you are"

"am not"

"are too"

"fine but so are you!"

"..."

"staring contest?"

"..."

"loser has to do a favor for the winner"

"your on"

I live in canada too yea sorry this is taking so long my comp sucks!


	15. chapter 15

neji awoke passed out on the table he yawned he remembered stareing at her for hours before falling asleep then something hit him he could see in colour things were still alittle fuzzy around the edges but none the less he could see his eyes snapped to tenten he took in every one of her features looking her over her messy buns atop her head her amrs herv lips her closed eyes she stirred and started to wake up his eyes snapped to the walls taking in the colour she sat up and yawned

"morning" she said rubbing her eyes

"I won" he said he dicided not to tell her right away

"did not" she snapped intesntly awake

"did too"

"hyuuga neji I did not loose and to prove it you owe me a rematch" those words echoed in his mind as he rembembered training sessions and dates he remembered everythign he smeirked now he had more to surprise her with she rose to her feet she walked overv to the sink with a glass she filled it with water

"what happened to the rematch?" he asked

"just give me a second" she drank and sat back down "where were we?"

after a while neji had aggreed to go on a walk with tenten they walked down the street

"now if we turn right we'll be at the noodle bar" she turned a corner to see sakura and naruto walking ahead of them both of them seemed shocked that neji was walking with her

"neji? is that you?"asked sakura

"no I'm a doll" neji said

"wow man great to see you" naruto said

"speak for yourself" tenten flinched she knew thst much have hurt

"what do you mean?" asked sakura walked next to naruto who stood in front of neji

"I'm blind" he said so bluntly it made everyone flinch

"wow man are you ok?" naruto put a hand on his shoulder but he flinched

"I'm fine"

"tenten can I talk to you?" sakura said pulling her out of earshot of the two boys as soon as they were gone neji started to laugh

"what's so funny?" asked naruto

"I'm not blind anymore" naruto's eyes went wide

"what? but shouldn't you tell tenten?" neji stopped laughing

"ruin my fun why dont you?"

"you really should though"

"it's not that simple I will tell her tonight but when I do I'll have to-" neji's voice gave out

"what?"

"I'll have top leave"

"thats nonsense you dont have to leave"

"you dont understand grrr you still a deadlast" sakura and tenten came out from behind a building

"are we going?" she asked

"lead on" he followed as she walked on neji turned and winked at naruto he flashed him a thumbsup and sakura was lost theu continuted their walk and after an hour returned to tenten's house neji sat down on the coutch tenten sat with him she was explaining a wiley coyote cartoon

"tenten I have something to tell you" he said

"what?" she asked

"the walls are light blue" she looked lost for a second wondering why he said that then she reilised he would have to see to know that

"neji!" she jumped up

"I can see you" he said calmly she jumped up and hugged him

"oh neji we can finally live together happily together we can raise a family and live together and get married and-" her ramble was cut short

"I'm sorry tenten I have to leave" she tore herslef from his chest and looked at him her eyes full of shock

"why?' she asked he looked away he didn't like the look in her eyes

"there's a war going on between the land of the clouds and the land of rock I was caught in the middle and thats where I was if I dont go back they'll find me and kill the entire village" he said

"no kohana can beat them"

"tenten kohana ant beat them"

"then I'm comming with you" she said

"no!" he snapped

"why?" she had tears in her eyes

"this is a suicide war everyone who enters it will die and I cant let them take you" he said as he walked out the door with tenten clinging to him

"I dont care your not leaving without me" he snapped and faced her he sauid the only thing he could possably say tpo make her let go

"tenten LEAVE ME ALONE I DONT LOVE YOU ANYMORE" neji was lying through his teeth she dropped to the ground and turned "goodbye forever" he said as he jumped away tenten was stunned on the ground and after ten minutes sh9outed back

"I DONT LOVE YOU EITHER YOU BAKA! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!" she screamed as she cried silently on the gfround

sorry this one took so long man I have lotys to do phew anyway no this story isn't finished next chapter tenten goes after him mistake? find out


	16. hgjkf

tenten got up and sadly wanderd off towards home or at least the direction she thought was home her eyes were blurry from tears she stopped dead when she heard movement behind her she turned to see 3 black blurrs moving fast tenten got a kunai and ran after them they seemed to be looking for something or someone then it came to her

Neji

"Neji is with me if you want him come and get me!" tenten shouted the men swirved and started running towards her she readyed her kunai even though she hadn't trained since neji arrived the men came at jher in a flash but surprisingly tenten had the upper hold of that flash and twoof the three ninja were down the last one turned to her

"tell me where neji is or I shall kill you" he said

"hah your pathetic" she ran at him and slammed him against a wall then pinned him to it with some kunai "they'll find you in the morning" tenten said as she walked towards the gate

"thats it I'm going to catch up with neji and then punch him in the face just to show him not to mess with the almighty tenten" tenten jumped through the trees she had two choices air or rock enniy minnnie minniy moe she chose air it sounded nicer she headed towards it with 2 days of running she finally arrived she had been am,bushed about 20 000 times byt like 20 nin each so she was running low on wepons not to mention she was dead tired she walked in and looked around there was a big barren feild with a building not to far away

"thank god I need a bath" she wanted to run but her feet hurt like hell so she simply walked within th hour she got there there was a couple of gurds standing about (to be expected) she walked up to them

"hault" one of them cried

"hi" she siad sweetly

"give me your identafacation"

"oh I dont have identafacation" she said innocently

"they you must be working for rock" a few more gaurds had assembled

"oh nothing of the sort

"then who the hell are you?"

"I'm tenten um I'm here to see neji" she said looking past the guy's shoulders he stopped

"hyuuga neji?" he asked "of kohana?"

"yup thats him dont worry I wont be in long I just want to punch him in the face for blowing me-" tenten was cut short by a blow to the back of her head knocking her out


	17. 12 hours

when tenten woke up she could feel the cold ground under her she sat up imeadeatly but found her arms tied together along with her legs she heard a deep voice talking though all she could see was black she listened to what was being said

"...Neji-sama it is nice to see you again" came a dark voice

"get to the point" neji's voice snapped

"I have something that might belong to you" came the dark voice

"if you've captured another one of my men again I tolf you I dont care" tenten was compleatly lost

"this might cause you to reconsider" the dark voice spoke as i he owned the situation

"what?"

"she came to our door looking for you we figured she belonged to you" she? SHE? were thy talking about her?

"I so DO NOT belong to neji!" tenten screamed

"you'd better not have what I think you have" neji's voice was very cold suddenly blinding lights flicked on and tenten saw what was around her she was in a rather small cage with a giant screan and some people stnding below it on the giant screan was neji

"I belive she belongs to you" said one man neji looked at tenten and by this time tenten was reallly pissed

"I DO NOT BELONG TO NEJI!" she screamed they all ignored her

"what do you want" neji asked

"surender or I will kill her" tenten flinched

"do as you please with her I will not surender" neji said tenten was really really really pissed

"NEJI IF YOU DONT GET ME OUT OF HERE THIS INSANT I SWEAR I WILL COME BACK FROM THE DEAD JUST TO KICK YOUR ASS!" neji glard at her

"no and my asnwer is final"

"fine she dies at sunrise" the man said there was a click as ascrean went black tenten was just stunned how neji could do that to her was beyond her she just sat there a digital clock sat not far away 20:37

"8:37" tenten muttered as the lights around her went dark "12 hours unti I'm killed"


	18. chapter 18

tenten sat stareing lifelessly ahead she had tried to escape but she kept getting caught there were too many gaurds she had 3 gaurds around her she sighed and sat hugging her knees in 8 hours she would be dead

"shoulda stayed home shouldn't have come he hates me anyway" she muttered and quietly cried it didn't even matter she couldn't even think of why she wanted to live hopeing for neji's return was the only thing that kept her going a siren rang out and tenten lifter her head the three gaurds in front of her ran towards the door they opened it only to be punched against a wall tenten didn't even loook up she was lost in thought there was ruymbling with the door and it creaked open she heard someone walk in

"I still have 8 hours to live" she said still not looking up

"you have years ahead of you" she looked up at the framiar voice to see neji "common we have to go" he pulled her out of the cage and they ran down the hall many gaurds came but neji eaily defated them tenten frowned they had taken all her wepons so she simply followed neji they were soon out and racing towards the land of the rock

"what was with you on the screan?" asked tenten happy she wasn't about to die

"oh that i I had agreed to surender they would'v killed you anyway" tenten made a note to herself: just because they sound nice doen't mean they are

"I'm glad your not mad at me"

"..."

"whats wrong"

"your not soppous to be here" he said still running

"oh yea I came to give you something" she stopped and he did as well

"what?" neji sounded bored

BAM

neji sat on the ground holding his bleeding nose "ow" he managed out tenten looked to see his arm bleeding

"what happened?" she asked

"it was proabably from when I was comming in" tenten ripped the bottem part of her shirt off so it reached her belly buttong and wrapped his arm

"there" she said tieing tha last bit he felt the material then blushed because her stomach was showing

"we should go" she said running towards the rock he smiled '_same old tenten I'll never stop loving you' _he thought as he followed after


	19. chapter 19

wahhhh I wanna nap! oh well write instead

neji and tenten reached the rock base on the other side (now without running into about a ton of enemy ninja) they arrived on the base and it was a lot diffrent then tenten's opther experence the gaurds at th front stood and souloted as he walked by

"lord neji your wounded" one said

"it' nothing" neji said slightly annoyed

"we have to get you proper bandages" he said going to take off tenten's 'homemade' bandage

"touch it and you loose your arm" neji growled the man backed off they walked past intop a large office

"wow you seem like top dog around here" tenten laughed as she played in his spiny chair

"tenten?"

"what?"

"you have to stay here we're going out for the fdinal fight last man standing takes the prize" neji said grabbing some things

"great I'll help" tenten sprang to her feet

"I'm sorry tenten you have to stay here" neji said

"no way neji you'll have to lock me in a closet to make me stay" neji turned and gave her an evil grin tenten narrowed her eyes "you wouldn't dare"

a few minutes later tenten found herself locked in a closet

"NEJI YOU JACKASS LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW I AM SOOOOO GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" she screamed as she pounded on the door

"I'm sorry tenten this is goodbye I love you" he turned to leave she was speachless what did he just say?

"neji..." she whispered as the battle out side began

ok well I really need a nap neji's going out to a suicidse war tenten's locked in a closet sakura and naruto are haveing a fight that evil man is finding tentn gone and is pissed (he wasn't going to kill her he was going to marry her) peter conontail just hopped down the road my mother is paranoid I need a nap ino and temeri are fighting over shikamaru shikamaru is watching them fight kiba just got his ass kicked golem and sasuke are fighting over the ring of power I need a nap itachi got married to a girl over the internet only to find out it wasn't a girl kakashi was attcked by rabid famngirls and did I mention I need a a nap?


	20. chaper 20

ok now forget the nap stuff onto chapter 20!

tenten pounded on the dorr for another hour before finally reilising neji took everyone with him she pulled out a kunai that neji had given her and unscrewed the scrwes on the door it fell down

"haha tenten stricks again" she walked over to the door the base was compleatly empty tenten shuddered as she walked over to the dor entrance then she saw in the distamnce someone comming maybe neji sent someone to let her out when the person came closer she reilised that it was a spy from air at the momet she hated air she had her kunai ready the man stopped in front of her

"let me pass or I'll glllsosble" tenten had slit his throught before he could finish

"ninja dont talk when they fight" tenten skipped away happily "where could the fight be" she awsked herself as she ran through the trees she heard someone yell

"NEJI-SAMA!" her breath caught in her throught as she ran towards the yell there was a bloodly battlefeild mnay were dead she saw very few still fighting her heart beat faster as she looked for neji she started rto run around the feild searching for any sign of neji she wanted to call out his name but every time his name got caught in her throught she ran and ran until her foor hit something she looked down and picked it up it was neji's kohana headband

tenten's hands trebled as she picked it up blood was spilt on it and her feet moved faster afraid of what had happened she searched and searched but she coulsn't find him then in the distance her heart stopped she saw him liying face down in his own blood she ran towards him not wanting to belive it tears were already in her eyes but she blinked them away finally she reached him she bent down and felt his face

cold

"neji-kun are you ok?"

no asnwer

"neji-kun are you sleeping?"

no asnwer

"neji-kun are you mad at me?"

no answer her voice was cracking she rolled him over and put her head to his chest to try and hear a heartbeat jher eyes went wide and taers poured down her face

she couldn't belive what she heard

yea! cliffhangers! anyway enjoy I might go take a nap now dout it but I might


	21. chapter 21

ok ok I couldn't sleep so back to the comp

tenten heard his heartbeat she breathed but it was small and very scarce tenten knew he was dieing so she put him of her back and raced towards the base she ran into a medic room and sat him down on a bed and grabbed bandages once she had fiished he looked like a mummy sh grabbed all the pills she could find trying to find one that couold help neji uinfortunatly they all had weird names on them so she took one of everything and stuffed themm all in neji's mouth

"wake up soon" after 10 minutes she listen to his heartbeat it wasn't imporveing she held his hand and sat by him side talking to him knowing that he wouldn't answer but it kept her nerves down

"you know neji ramen noodles they have tons of sodioum and not very much fat in them I bet you didn't know that mr. genious"

neji didn't answer

"yea you didn'y and I also bet you dont know that cats really dont ave 9 lives they only have 1"

still didn't answer

"and and ... that..." tenten had run out of things to say tears filled her eyes as she collasped to the floor "neji-kun I dont want to loose you"

'_this is a suicide war everyone who gets involved will die'_ neji's wrods ringed tin the back of her mind

"he was right everyone is dead and neji is going to die" tenten cried on the floor long into the night

haha I couldn't sleep


	22. chapter 22

tenten held his hadn it had been 3 days and he hadn't gotten any better it seemed everyone had died no one came back neji barly clingled to life on the table tenten thought about burring him after all he hadn't made any progress and she was too afraid to cheak if he was still alive she put him on her back and started outside she gently layed his dammaged body on the ground and started digging a hole

after a few hours of digging it was finally deep enough she pulled herself out and slowly lowered him in she took a shovel full of dirt and dropped it on him then another and another and a

"TENTEN!" came a scream she pipped up and looked around her "TENTEN!" there it was again she looked down and in the hole neji was sitting up and spitting dirt out of his mouth

"NEJI-KUN!" tenten screamed as she jumped on him

"owowowowowow"

"sorry"

"what the hell were you doing?"

"you were dead I was burring you"

"tenten I wasn't dead"

"well I guess I didn't cheak but..."

"YOU WERE GOING TO BURY ME ALIVE!"

"no well I didn't know you were alive"

"Oh tenten that's reasuring.." neji said but tenten gave him a big hug neji was in shock

"I'd thought I'd lost you neji your not leaving me again" tenten smiled neji wrapped his arms around her

"I dont intend to"

neji and tenten returned to kohana, neji moved into tenten's house they thought the trubbles of the war were behind them for good but they didn't know that not every one had died in the war...

muhuahahahahah the story conmtinues next chapter not everyone is dead any they comt to take their revenge on neji and tenten


	23. chapter 23

I know I'm sorry neji really really was out of character I'll try to put him back

tenten and neji walked down the street it was late out again and tenten and told neji thats if he didn't come with her she'd make him sleep in th doghouse

neji didn't know wjhat it meant but a dog house was cramped and it didn't sound fun

tenten and neji turned a corner they saw sakura and naruto together on a bridge naruto was down on his knees and sakura jumped up and hugged him they unfortunate balence sent the two falling off the edge into the small river below tenten laughed and neji just looked at them like they were idiots tente ran up to see if they were ok neji didn't quicken his pace

"are you guys ok?" tenten asked sticking her head over the rim of the bridge

"fine" laughed sakura she was soaking wet

"what were you guys doing?" sakura and naruto pulled themselves from the water

"naruto just asked me to marry him" tenten's face lit up

"really? wow thats ausome sakura we'll plan you a wedding part and a bachelorette part and a..." tenten went on and on about part after party naruto scratched the back of his head

"great all I wantyed was a wedding now I'm getting a party"

"a wedding is a party" neji said looking at the girls

"yea one I think they're planning 19" naruto looked on hopelessly

"..."

"common naruto-kun we have a wedding to plan!" sakura exclaimed as she linked her arm through his and they headed off tenten stood there for a second before laughing

"naruto's gonna have a fun time planning thst wedding" she said

"..." neji fumbled with a small object in his pocet he wasn't sure he wanted to give it to her now he forced a smile and they walked on she skipped playfully as he simply walked they stopped by a gaint cherry blossom tree

"tenten..." he started still fumbiling with the object in his pocket

"what?" she asked pulling out a kunai

"it's um ...well..." he moved his head slightly as a shuriken flew past it stuck into the tree behind them tenten and neji didn't care

"yes neji-kun what?" tenten asked using her kunai to knock away several other shuriken's

"I have something I want to give you..." he dodged 3 kunai

"oh really because there's something I wanted to ask you" she said knocking away 2 shuriken witch were on fire

"you go first" neji said uncoferably

"no no you first" she said knocking away 3 more unfortunatly she didn't notice a shadow shuriken that flew by her cutting fdown her hair tenten finally snapped

"who's out there because I'm gonna KICK YOUR ASS!" she yelled neji took a step back tenten scarted him when she went psyco

"general neji! prepare to die! I have come to avenge my comerades" neji got in a fighting stance

"if so then just try!" neji said

what stepped out of the shadows made both neji and tenten freeze


	24. chapter 24

it was koga! from inuyasha! just kidding now onto the story!

whatstepped out of the shadows was nothing more then a little kid neji looked oddly at the small child and tenten just laughed

"laugh all you want but you'll never stand up to the power of the great and all mighty juin" the small boy yelled neji let down his bykugan and stepped up

"go home kid" neji replied

"hey I'm here to avenge my comrades! you killed thm all" juin yelled tenten just glared at the small chid

"HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY HAIR!" both neji and juin looked petrafied juin ran up next to neji

"is she even human?" asked juin neji just shook his head

"shouldn't have said that" neji took exactly 2 steps away from the kid while tnten walked up to him juin looked as though he was about to cry tenten kneeled down next to him

"neji-kun he's so cute can we keep him?" tenten said petting th small boy

"what am I? a dog!" juin yelled

"no tenten we have better things to do" neji said turning back to th house

"like what?" asked tenten

"like not hanging around pathetic little kids" neji started to walked away when a blast from the back hit him sending him flying he crashed into the wall of the building tenten got up and ran over to him neji sat up and looked at the small child who had an odd hand signal that he had never seen before

"how do you like me tenuce?" asked juin grinning

"what was that?" asked tenten help neji up

"it's a blast from th past it can take own any opponent" neji appearted behind him and picked juin up by the small suprhero cape he was wearing

"this is my tequnce it's called through-the-annoying-little-kid-into-the-wall" with one toss he threw the kid against the wall the kid sat up

"you big bully!" juin yelled

"I'm shaking" neji said sarcastuicly

"isn't that hrash he is just a kid" tenten said walking over to neji

"I dont care if he is a kid he's still annoying" neji growled juin sat up

"I'm going to use my extra speacial attack on you" neji just narrowed his eyes

"now now go home to your mommy and daddy and leave us alone" tenten patted the kid

"I'm not a little kid"

"yes you are now go home" tenten contiuted to pet him

"just a sec" juin appeared behind neji in his blind spot and used a sling shot to fire a seal it stuck to neji's back and disapeared

"bullseye!" shouted juin as he disapeared

"whart the hell was that?" asked neji but he found that he wasn't in kohana anymore he was in a world of darkness


	25. chapter 25

neji whipped around

"hello?" he called out he heard nothing then when he closed his eyes and opened them again to see tenten looking down on him she smiled

"I'm glad your ok" she said he sat up and rubbed his head

"yea" he glanced over at her she looked diffrent somehow he couldn't put his finger on it "what happend to me" he asked looked around

"that boy put a eal on you that knocked you out so I killed him" tentn smiled innocently neji looked to see blood everywhere and the small body of the boy dead

"thats a little bloodthirsy" neji said standing up

"he deserved it the ittle punk" tenten said neji walked over to the body and rolled it over his eyes were opn wide in fear and pain neji closed his small eyes and turned back to tenten who was still anding there but her hair was down

"hey lets go back" neji said tenten nodded as they walked through kohana it was real quiet but neji noted that not all was what it seemed he could feal the stares on his back people were hiding and he knew it

"so tenten I was wondering" he stopped and she did as well

"I was hopeing that um..." he took out the small ring in his pocket "I wanted to ask you eirlier but I um that kid showed up so..."

"yes" anyone could tell that tenten knew exactly what he was going to ask

"will you marry me?" he asked finally

"nope" was her short reply

"w-why?" he asked not beliving what she said

"because I dont love you in factI cant stand being around you!" with a quick movement she stabbed him right above his heart he looked into her eyes and imeadeatly knew what was diffrent

her eyes had a longing to be loved to be held she had confedence in her eyes strength and stubborness but now they were cold they had nod disire of love in them just bloodlust and an over disire to kill neji stumbled backwards and jumped away tenten didn't bother to follow just simply walk away humming something they both knew he would be dead in no time

neji slipped on a branch and fell down into someone's campsite shino looked up kiba simply kept his eyes on the fire shino walked over to neji

"neji-kun arte you ok?" he asked neji looked up and saw he wasn't wearing his sunglasses and his collar was down low

'did you just call me neji-kun?" asked neji slowly drifting out of conciousness

"kiba-kun help neji-kun's in trubble!" shino yelled kiba closed his eyes

"I dont care let him die" was his short reply

"what's going on?" asked neji

"shhh I've gotta help you just rest" came shino' reply as neji slowly drifted out of conciousness

I know I know makes no sense whatsoever but belive me it will make more sense later hehehehehe belive me this is going to be sweet


	26. chaspter 26

neji slept dreamlessly until he slipped into and odd dream he didn't even feel asleep he looked around he was in the same dark abyss he was in eairlier

"hello?" he called out then tenten appeared in front of him he moved back slightly his chest still hurting as she got closer she coul see she was crying "what do you want?" he snappe he once again lost faith in everything

"neji-kun you have to belive me when you think your awake your really not" she said walking closer

"what the hell do you mean?" he shot she was a few feet away from him now

"neji-kun when that boy hit you with the seal it-" her voice stopped comming out

"what?" exclaimed neji "what happend?" she was slowly moveing backwards as if on a tredmill she was screaming now and trying to catch him he tried to mov as well but found his feet were bound to the ground but finally he heard the last thing she said before waking up

"NEJI-KUN DONT GET CLOSE TO ME!" he botled upright shino at his side

"are you ok? do you need some more medicine?" neji just looked at him oddly

"what happened to your glasses?" he asked

"those I haven't worn those in years I cant see anything in them" he said

"what's going on?" neji rubbed his head trying to straighten things out

"well obvestly your a compleate and total retard becasue you've know shino for years and you haven't figured out hyet that he's a pansy" kiba said from his spot over by the trees

"kiba! how many times have I told you not to say that! it's mean you know how sensitive shino is!" hinata walked into the site with a bundle of firewood she put it down in a large pile and sat down

"well he should learn how to be a ninja" kiba said shino was now on the verge of tears hinata smacked kiba over the head

"your suck a jackass" she said with a huff neji just stared

"since when is hinata brave?" asked neji unoticably out loud

"thats it he's lost it" kiba said akamaru gave a growl

"what do you mean I'm always brave and if you want to make something of it then I'll fight you" hinata said in an I-can-so-beat-you kind of tone

"hinata-sama he's injerd" shino turned back to neji "maybe you do need more mmedication"

"why is everyone like this?" asked neji lost

"like what?" asked shino

"well hinata is normally timid and shy shino your always quiet and you barley ever speak and kiba is loud and annoying but he's all around a good guy so what's with the twisted personalaties?" neji said all in one breath kiba burst out laughing

"shino not talking bullshit!" hinata smacked him over the head

"dont be rude"

"I have to find tenten" neji stood up and they all went quiet the only thing heard was the crackiling fire

"what?" asked neji

"tenten is partly insane she killls anything she gets the chance to" shino said in a I'm-sad kind of tone

"I like tenten" kiba muttered under his breath with a leap neji jumped away he hoped through the trees

_'what happened to everyone they've all gone insane' _thought neji he arrived back in kohana the sun was rising and it seemed like a wonderful day neji walked through the strets wondering what was happening then 2 jonins ran past him and he picked up on their conversation

"..tsunaide-sama likes everyone to run"

"she just likes tourchering us"

'_tsunaide too? what's happening?'_ he walked through to see ino and sakura walking together giggling

well at least it was remotly normal

"hi neji-kun have you seen shikamaru?" sakura asked

"no" answered neji he wanted to know what was going on and he wanted to know NOW

"he's probably out training you cant keep him still for a minute" Ino smiled

"shikamaru? training?" neji was seriously about to freak out when sasuke walked around the corner figiting with his shirt

"um sakura-sama I- um was um wondering if you would like to g-go on a d-date with me" sasuke couldn't stop figgiting

"no way on earth besides I have to find shika-kun" sasuke looked very sad as he slowly walked away

_'that's it I've seen everything' _neji thought as he started to walk away when a scream rang through the village

sasuke asking sakura out? hinata msacking kiba? what the hell is wrong here? find out on the next episdiode of just walk away ...I know really vcorney haha that was just for fun


	27. chapter 27

neji swirved he ran towards the scream he saw blood and lots of it naruto stood in the center grinning from ear to ear neji had had enough of this he used his bykugan and was ready to fight

"well well well if it isn't the imfomas hyuuga neji" naruto appeared behind him neji culdn't move his body it was like some force was hold him down

"dammit..." he managed out

"I really dont like you" he kicked neji through about 6 walls before neji passed out

neji awoke in the same darknesss

"tenten?" he called out

"I'm right here" she said bending down next to him

"where am I?" he asked

'your between conciousness and unciousness" she said helping him up "I talked to the kid who put the seal on you he said when you sleep it's the only way we can talk"

"I'm so confused why are naruto and kiba and-?"

"thats not them" she said

"good I thought you went insane"

"neji.."

"but then again you are insane"

BAM

WACK

THUMP

"hyuuga neji never imply that I am insane" neji sat on a heap on the ground

"yup it's you alright" neji sat up with a few brusies "so tell me where is everyone?"

"they're-" tenten's voice gave out again

"wait tenten!" he got up and started to chase after her but his legs stopped and his feet melted to the ground

neji awoke with a start it was dark outside and it semmed everyone had left

"figures" neji wincced as he sat up then out of the corner of his eye caught a flash of black shiny hair he knew it immeadeatly it was lee ...or gai he got up and walked overinto an alley wondering how they turned out lee leaned against a wall with a ciggerette hanging out of his mouth lee turned to face him

"neji what has it been 2 years?" asked lee

"dont we live in the same village?" asked neji hopeing to get some info

"so? anyway how have you been I heard tenten went nutso" lee laughed

"what happened?" asked neji lee sighed

"you really wanna know?" neji nodded and lee sighed "it all started when you went to join the war of rock and cloud years ago hinata seeing you were gone took over a ruinited the two famlies and found confedence in everything she did naruto? after kakashi died went compleatly mad started killin' things for the hell of it tenten grew lonely and did the same kiba lost it when he saw an entire village destoryed sasuke went paranoid when itachi said he was going to kill him when he least expected it shikamaru grew powerful when he beat sasuke in a battle sakura like all the other girls including ino went after shikamaru seein' he was the new boy to go crazy over gai was sloughtered a while ago tsunaide gave up gamabling and became addicted to work shino I have no idea what happened to him forgettin' anybody?" asked lee

"chouji and you?"

"I gave up all hope when gai was killed chouji? he disapeard a long time ago" lee said neji shook his head

"none of this is real it's all an illiousin" neji muttered lee stood up

"belive me neji it's all real it's as real as it's gonna get"

"but I've been haveing dreams and the memeories I have" neji said in disbelif

"dreams are just dreams fantsies made up by the uncocious mind nothing more and memories they're all fake" lee spat out his cigerette and stepped on it "hate to break it to you neji but this is the new realiy"

"but what about the kid and how did I get back"

"I watched yah you wandered into town when a kid from the war ambushed yah tenten saw and dicided to have fun too bad though" lee shook hi head and started out of the alley

"wait"

"what?"

"what happened to the over-exited rock lee I knew?" neji asked it was a stupid question but he wanted to know

"he died a long time ago right along with everyone else" lee didn't even turn around as he walked out of the alley and headed down the street leaving neji compleatly stunned


	28. chapter 28

neji walked down the street unaware of where he was going he was thinking of what lee had said maybe everything he sai was true that everything he remebered was a lie neji found himself in front of tenten's house it was run down abandonded he easily walked in and looked around it looked as though it had been burnt th inside not as m,uch on the outside he looked around and ssaw his favorite spot by the tv the light blue paint of the walls was mostly black and burnt off the coutch was nothing but ash neji walked over to a pile of burnt wood on the floor the table he sighed and started to walk towards the bathroom when he tripped on something he looked down and picked up the burnt thing it was a book neji looked closer it was the same book he had tripped over before when he just started to see the one tenten had been reading so many times he flipped open th pages witch were mostly black and chared he sighed and sat down on the floor he looked around it was exactly like his memories he shook his head and stood up they were all lies they never really happened

he walked out the door and back onto th street '_I guess I should just die thn let my soul die like everyone else my mindless body can wander the streets of a dreamless town' _ he thought as he wandered down th streets he kicxked a stone and bumped into someone he looked up it was sasuke

"sorry sorry sorry so sorry I didn't mean it neji I'm so sorry oh so sorry please forgive me" he said

"it's fine" neji muttered and continuted don the street '_I guess people change'_ he thought neji wallked down an alley andsat down he leaned back against a wall he closed his eyes and soon fell asleep

he was back in the blak abyss he waited and tenten soon appeared she went up and hugged him

"neji-kun I have to tell you fast before you wake up the way out is-"

"shhhhh I just want to enjoy this dream"

"neji no listen to me this is the only way out"

"too bad reality isn't like this" he muttered tenten was starting to get angrey

"neji this is not a dream I'm trying to contact you" she said shcking his collar

"if only if only" he muttered tenten had had enough of this so with one quick movement she canned him he was on the ground rolling back and forth

"I belive you I belive you" he huffed out

"good niow before you wake up to come back convice everyone of who they accually are" she said

"like how?" jhe asked sitting back up

"like sasuke that he's a jackass and lee like he's a dumbass and shino that he's a ass and-"

"I get the picture"

"and what ever you do DONT die" she said a she started to fade he snappe his eyes open and satup straight he looked around it was quiet the sun was out but it was really quiet he stood up and looked around he saw a aglimse of orange and snapped his head over naruto was walking around neji wasn't surprised no one was on the streets neji wakled up to naruto he had to convince him he was a clown

"naruto" naruto jumped up and saw neji standing there

"so the imfomas hyuuga neji wants to be pummled some more ah?" naruto grinned

"naruto dont you remember how you used to love sakura and how you used to play jokes on the entire town" naruto remained sient

"no" he said finally

"I thought they were hilarious the way you made the entire town come after you" neji was willing to say anything to get naruto back to normal

"really?"

"yea in fact I miss the old naruto I want to see him one more time I think he was an ausome ninja first in line for hokage" naruto's face ligtened and he looked more and more like the old naruto

"are you lieing?" he asked coldly

"no in fact I want to see one of those volgar displays right now what do you say?"

"comming up!" naruto raced off happily "I'm gonna do this no I'll do that..." naruto's body started to shine and soon he disapeared

"one down several to go" neji turned "this will be easier then I thought" he laughed how wrong you were neji how wrong you were


	29. chapter 29

neji was confused he didn't know weather anything was rea,l anymore but he shrugged it off after all he had plenty more people to get through he dicided to leave tenten for last he looked around he dicided thr training feild would be the best place to find people and low and behold he found sasuke shino and kiba he dicided to take out kiba first and sasuke last because well he just didn't like sasuke

"kiba so you think your so hot" kiba sat against a tree he didn'rt answer "common just try it attack me" kiba turned and glared at neji

"I do not wish to fight I have seen too much" kiba turned back to the tree

"common I'm just a weak and defenseles ninja you can beat me dont you want to test your strength" neji wanted him to become his old egotistic self

"wants are nothing and I will not be taken over by them" akamaru growled at his side

"you can easily beat me or are you topo scared" that did it

"keh me scared I'll take you on alright but dont blame me when you end up in the hospital" kiba stood up his body glowed and he disapeared

"what did yopu do to kiba-kun?" shino was shaking

"shino dont you remeber the bugs"

"yes"

"weren't they fun to step on the skwish was so amusing to me"

"dont ever step on another bug again or I will kill you" shino's body glowed and disapeared sasuke was huddled over by a tree neji walked over to him

"dont hurt me" he cried

"sasuke dont you remember the anger you had towards your brother"

"anger is bad"

"that plaudge what about avenging your clan"

"I forgave him" he cried

"common it's your life goal"

"not anymore"

"what is it now then"

"to go on a date with the pretty sakura-chan" this sasuke made neji want to puke so he simply picked his up by the collar of his shirt and started bitch slapping him by this point sasuke was crying so neji simply smacked and smacked and smacked until sasuke punched him

"dont smack me or I'll kill you" his body grew light and dispeared

"finally" neji muttered as he got to his feet now he had to find the others

I know I know it was patetic but the next one will be better I hope


	30. chapter 30

He found Hinata and Shikamaru in the park. Shikamaru was bragging about how great he was, and Hinata was very close to kicking his ass. But Neji got him first.

"Hey Shikamaru, isn't everything trublesome?"

"Yea, so?" with a bright light he disapeared. Neji shrugged his shoulders that was easy. He turned to Hinata.

"What the hell did you do to him?" She asked worried.

"Hinata your a sniviling crybaby who will amout to nothing, you have no friendds and you are pathetic." He said bluntly wanting to get this over with.

"I have friends." She said hey eyes teary.

"Friends? Ha! They're not your friends, they only pity you. Now get out of my sight before I kill you." She slwoly started to walk backwards, tears flowing down her face. With a bright light she disapeared. Neji grumbled. He had to get; Sakura, Ino and Lee, before taking down Tenten.

He walked out of the training feild looking for Sakura and Ino. He wanted to get home as soon as possable, he had to give Tenten the ring. After circiling town a few times he found them in a nic nack store. He aproched Sakura.

"Hi Neji, have you seen Shikamaru?" She asked.

"Sakura, what do you think of Sasuke?" He asked.

"Sasuke's a-" he cut her off.

"Picture Sasuke with Shikamaru's attitude." Neji was really bored with this. Saukra stood there, thinking for a few minutes, before taking off out of the shop.

"I gotta find Sasuke-kun!" She yelled as she disapeared in a bright light.

"I have to, too." Ino chased after her, also disapearing. Neji sighed. He now had to find Lee then he had to find Tenten. He walked out of the store and headed to the alley he had found him in eirlier. He stood in the same spot just stareing at the wall.

"Lee." Lee lifted his head slowly and gazed at Neji.

"Hello Neji, still douting reality?"

"No, accually I was wondering how long ago it's been since you've litten your flames of youth?" Neji couldn't belive he was saying this.

"10 years, 5 months, 3 weeks, 29 days, 11 minutes, and 56 seconds." Lee answerd, Neji sweat dropped. He accually remebered that?

"Well, it's about time you get back in shape give me 100 laps!" Neji shouted, Lee looked at him as though he was an idiot.

"Neji, we're not kids anymore." He stated. Neji walked up and slapped him.

"Is that any way to talk to your upper classmates? Now run!" Lee uncontrolably jumped up.

"Yessir!" he took off and in a flash of light disapeared. Neji turned. Now he had to find Tenten, and convince her of who she was.

I know I know the last few chapters have been really bad but for all those who stuck with me thank you, and all those who ditched me...I hope you find another story to read. Anyway it's going to get better, Neji now has to find Tenten an convince her of the life rthey had together. Will it work? Will she end up killing him? Wil he hav to kill her? Is he going home? Is this really the new reality? Ho many more questions will you have to bear? Stay tunned for the next chapter of Just walk away! 


	31. chapter 31

Neji walked down the path it was after dark he had been looking for Tenten all day buyt came up with nothing but his mind still wonderd back to how he could convince her he sat down on a bench

"where are you tenten?" he asked the sky but a laugh shot him from his thoughts tenten sat in a tree above him

"Hello Neji-kun looking for me?" she asked singing her feet back and forth

"Tenten! tell me do you remember gai and lee?" He hoped this would be as easy as the last one

"nope" she asnwered "but I do remember all the games we used to play common neji-kun lewts play tag" she jumped down fro the tree and tapped his nose "your it" she giggled evily and ran off into the trees

"Dammit Tenten" he cursed and ran after her he didn't know how long he had been runnign when she stopped he was by a cliff and the trees seemed thinner he looked back to tenten she sat at the edge of the cliff her feet swinging as she hummed a song he walked up behind her

"dont you remember when I came back from the war and how I was blind" he said softly she jumped up swining a kunai oon her finger

"for the last time neji darling I dont know anything but... lets have a little spareing fun for old times sake but we'll change the rules winner is the one that keeps their life" she glarted at him and he gulped back he didn't assum he had much of a choice as she lunged at him with her kunai he tried to dodge but she had gottwen so much better over tthe years he was gone

"Tenten please...dont do this..." He said she laughed and sliced his cheak he jumped back

"wow neji-kun I hit you I think your slipping." She shook her head playfully and laughed

"Tenten please I dont want to hurt you" he said dodging kunai

"too bad cause I really wanna hurt you" she jumped up and was going for a full out tackle he dodged and she slide over the edge of the cliff he jumped there and grabbed her before she fell

"Neji-kun please let go..." she pleaded

"I wont Tenten but please try to remember what it was like before I left who you really are!" she seemed in a daze and neji thougght he'd finally got through to her when she pulled out a kunai and slit his arm he wincced but didn't let her go finally he threw her up onto the top of the cliff and huffed his arm was bleeding badly he looked at her she was ready for another round

"Tenten pleaase remember" he said standing up "I cant fight you" she pouted

"It's no fun when they dont squirm oh well" she ran up and attacked he gave up and stood there taking every slasjh she gave him he dropped to his knees "why dont you fight back" she hissed

"because tenten I cant fight you I woul rather die then do so"

"then so be it this attack will end everything" she pulled out 4 kunai and charged towards him

' figures I cant move... well I guess this is the end' Neji thought as tenten ran towards him

well how was that? well next chapter some things are gonna stir up and wanna know a spoiler you'll have to read the next chapter to find out 


	32. chapter 32

Neji waited for the brutal impact he had his eyes closed but it never came he opened his eyes and looked up tenten was stnding over him it seemed she was trying to force herself to kill him but she couldn't

"tenten..." neji whispered

"shut up I will kill you" she kicked him and he flew back she dropped her kunai

"tenten do you remember?" he asked staning up with some difficulty

"no! and I never will" she threw a kunai into his leg witch made him fall to the ground he pulled it out kand struggled back to his feet

"Please tenten the sooner you remember the sooner thisd all will end" she was at the verge of tears

"I cant remember!" she sceamed

"Why?" he asked slowlty walking towards her

"because there was too much pain why? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?" she screamed

"I had too... an old friend of mine was in that war I got message from him to help him get out so he could return to kohana I figured I would pick him up then leave and come back but when I got there I found out he was dead and they wouldn't let me leave" he said inching closer 

"LIES!" she kicked him back this time he kept to his feet he walked back to her

"Please Tenten I justwant to help you"

"help by dieing!" he threw 6 kunai into several parts of his body and kicked him back ,this time too far he was at the edge of the cliff she got there but he fell she grabbed hold of his hand

"tenten I'm glad I got to see you in the end" he said his eyes shinning with enlignement he knew he was going to die here

"NO! BAKA! I'M SPOOUS TO KILL YOU" her eyes were closed as she was slowly slipping over the cliff

"tenten you should let go I dont want to drag you down with me but before you do lI have to tell you something...something I've been keeping inside for a long time."

"I'M NOT LETTING GO!"

"tenten..."

"SHUT UP YOU BAKA!"

"I love you" Tenten's eyes shot open as his hand slipped out of her's as he fell towards the ground

"NO! DON'T FALL COME BACK!" she yelled as he fell out of veiw

Neji's eyes were closed as his head was towards the ground he knew any minute he would hit the ground and it would snap his neak

like a toothpick

but he had accepted it he knew he was going to die here

"I'm sorry Tenten I guess I wont get to give you the ring" he said a he fell to his own dimise

hahahahaha! you think last chapter had a cliffhanger muhuahahahahahahahahaha this is ausome just the way I thought EVEN BETTER! 


	33. chapter 33

T-T this is the last chapter I will be writing of Juat Walk Away T-T I want to thank everyone who reivewed even if it was a flamer. Thank you all and goodbye!

Neji didn't hit the ground, instead he fell into a river. A rock peirced through his leg. He wincced as the water carried him to shore. H pulled himself out of the water and looked at his leg. He had sussesfully broken the bone and peirced a hole right through. He fell back, tired from lack of blood. He kept his eyes open he knew if he fell asleep he would die.

"I guess it was only a dream after all..." He said, barley able to speak. Finally he closed his eyes knowing he would never open them again. There was a bright light in his eyes when Neji came to. He heard someone crying but he was in too much of a daze to know who it was.

"Am I ...dead?" He asked. The crying stopped. Tenten jumped up into his veiw.

"Oh Neji! I was so worried. I thought you had died." She sobbed.

"Well, I did fall from a cliff." He said sitting up.

"Can I go now?" A voice from behind Tenten said. Neji looked to see the little boy who had attacked him tied up in a corner.

"Yes." Tenten walked over and untied the boy, but grabbed him by the collar before he got away. "If you come any where even close to Kohana I will take care of you myself." Tenten growled at the boy. He nodded fearfully and ran out of the hosptal. Screaming. Tenten turne back to Neji, and grabbed him by the collar. "DIDN'T I SAY NOT TO DIE!" 

"Tenten I'm not dead." He said trying to breath.

"WELL YOU PRETTY MUCH DID! I MEAN LOOK AT YOU, YOUR LEG IS PRACTICLY IN TWO!" AShe sighed and let him go, then hugged him. "But I'm glad your back."He held her.

"I am too." They stayed that way fior a hile until Tenten tore herself from him. "So what was going on?" Tenten sighed.

"Well, when ever you got hurt in that dimension, you got hurt here too. You weren't dreaaming either, that really was real, it's just another dimeansion. The same people but developed in diffrent ways." She said.

"I see." He attempted to stand but fell back.

"Don't wait until you heal." She said right there.

"Tenten I have to do something and I have to stand to do it."

"Too bad wait until later." She said forcing him back down. "If you stand right now you'r leg will come off."

"Fine!" He layed back down and pulled the ring from his pocket. "Tenten, willy uo marry me?" Tenten looked at the ring, it was small but beautiful. She took the ring.

"Of course I will!" She gave him a gaint hug.

"Owowowowow, Tenten, ow off , Tenten!"

Epiloge

Neji and Tenten were married in the fall. After Neji had officially been relised from the hospital. Neji had fully recoverd, but after that always walked with a slight limp. After 2 years they dicided to have children. Their first was a girl and their second a boy. The girl they named Yuko she ended up being much like her mother she had black hair and whight tips. The boy they named Ren, He had black hair and white eyes, his behavior matched his father's. Yuko inheareted the bykugan, but Ren didn't. After passing the last graduation test, Ren got Lee as his Jonin mentor. Yuko got Kiba as her montor. Ren would always complain about how retarded his mentor acted, and Tenten would always tease him about it. Anyway I can't think up and ending so thewy all lived happily ever after... and I don't blame you if you flame me for this ending 


End file.
